


Skip

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: Danny has a good long think about The Valentine's Disaster
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Skip

The Monday after his disastrous Valentine's Day staycation finds Danny listlessly poking his work computer, wishing for a case to distract him. It's not that everything didn't work out in the end, but he realized it's not Melissa that made the outcome bearable - it was Steve. 

His steadfast partner did his level best to make Danny's weekend better. Steve encouraged him to let the sunglasses go, to relax at the spa. Melissa laughed away Danny's preoccupations.

Maybe, Danny thinks, the reason his latest relationships with women haven't been working out is across the office, making his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you think I should add any tags! ❤️


End file.
